Frantic, Frustrated, and Female
by evil child of slytherin
Summary: This will be GinnyTom eventually. but for now it Ginny and just about everyone. oh and it's smutty and slashy, so if you dont like dont read...


A/N: hehehe…well obviously the characters don't belong to me. They belong to J.K. Rowling, duh! And if the plot looks strangely familiar to anyone its because it for the idea form a hentai cartoon called F3. Mmkay? Ok well then now that we've got that cleared up lets get on with the show.. oh and in case you haven't figured it out already this is a bit smutty and it contains slash. And if you don't like it then you can go back to the cave you live in..

Hermione was making her way to her room after prefect's rounds when she heard a strange noise. A strange noise coming from the room in front of her, Ginny Weasley's room. Naturaly, Hermione's curiosity got the better of her, because she just had to find out what Ginny was up to this late at night. So she opened the door a bit and took a peek.

"Holy shit! Is that the new Firecock 3000? Those things cost a fortune, wow, i wonder where Ginny got the money for one…hmm she seems to be enjoying herself, maybe i should stay and watch a bit. I am a perfect after all and we have to supervise these things.."

So Hermione sat down on the floor and made herself comfortable, she had every intention to enjoy the show. But about twenty minutes later it was starting to get boring. She herself had already came three times just by watching and fingering herself but Ginny wasn't even close. The older girl was just starting to wonder what was wrong, when Ginny suddenly turned off her plaything and threw it at the door.

"oh it's not fair! I'll never be able to have an orgasm. Damn it, what's wrong with me. Harry's the perfect lover and even he can't get me off. And now I stole a fortune from my brothers and bought this stupid magical dildo and it's not getting me off. Aaaaagggrr!" after screaming this, Ginny threw herself down on her pillows and started to cry.

After witnessing such a scene Hermione just had to help the poor girl, so she ran to her room and got changed, and then ran back to Ginny's room.

Ginny was almost done crying when she heard her door open, she turned her head a bit to see who it was and saw a silhouette of a female body. A very sexy female body at that. "what the…" she thought.

Then the sexy female stepped forward and Ginny gasped, it was Hermione, but oh my what was she wearing?

She had on thigh high leather boots on very high platforms and big spiky heels, a tiny leather g-string, and a black corset which showed off her full luscious tits, she was also holding a big 8 tongued whip, and at the end of each plait there was a red leather rose. This was Mione's favorite dominatrix outfit, she really hoped that it would impress Ginny, which it did of course.

"so, Ginny, I heard you're having trouble getting off. So I thought I'd give you some sisterly advice."

She started kissing Ginny and making her way down to her more sensitive parts. Ginny was making all sorts of nice sounds and indicating in every way that she was very much enjoying herself, But after about two hours and tonguefuckin in every position possible, Mione thought her tongue would fall off, and Gin was no where near the big O.

"That's it, this calls for the big guns" Hermione pulled on her magical panties and taped them with her whip, which had her wand encased in it, and the panties sprouted a humungus pink ribbed dildo. Ginny looked scared but Hermione decided to have her way with her no matter what. So she flipped the poor girl over and rammed herself into her. But still when she was nearly spent Ginny wasn't about to come yet, so miony tapped her panties yet again and the dildo started swirling, vibrating and going in and out of Ginny like a jack hammer, and to Mione's horror became two sided. "oh no I didn't know it would do that." After a few minutes of torture she passed out.

Ginny, who had very much been enjoying herself was not pleased at all. She tried to wake the girl up but it was useless, and the magical panties sensing that their mistress was out cold turned into normal underwear. "oh well, I guess I'll just have to go find someone else to help me out…"


End file.
